· мσтнεя 母 ·
by HinataElric
Summary: ¿como te sientes? - aquella pregunta invade la mente de sasuke y Hinata - y las respuestas pues con el tiempo se daran ¿no es cierto sasuke?... mal summary XD gomen... es un SasuHina!


**N**aruto no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto-san y ah no pretendo lucrarme con el mundo que el creo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**other - **母**

—

Desperté justo a las cuatro de la madrugada….de nuevo los mareos — _¿que me sucede?_ — Pensé por algunos momentos antes de salir corriendo al retrete-

— _Kami-sama… ¿Qué me sucede?_ — mire hacia el techo preguntándome una y otra vez mi situación, regrese a la cama y ahí estaba…durmiendo plácidamente, su cabello negro brillaba con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, sonreí y volví a recostarme—

— ¿De nuevo? — – Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió…amo esa sonrisa tan típica de el, se sentó mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabellera morena —deberías ver a un doctor—

— Ya hablamos de eso Sasuke-kun—tome su mano y la apreté con fuerza— además Tsunade-sama me da miedo— hice un puchero tratando de convencerlo—

El sonrió de medio lado y se acerco hacia mí como un lobo lo hace con su presa. Comenzó a besar mis hombros como si de eso dependiera su vida hasta que hizo una pausa y hablo;

—Y yo no te doy miedo—de nuevo esa sonrisa invadió su rostro— o ya olvidaste nuestras ultimas no…. —su rostro palideció—

— S-sucede algo Sasuke-kun— lo mire preocupada—no te ves muy bien —dije mientras prendía la lámpara de noche—

Parpadeo un par de veces y sin decía algo mas se levanto de la cama para después colocarse una camiseta y un pantalón—

— Vamos con Tsunade-sama— Se notaba bastante pálido…quizá también _preocupado_—

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando ya estábamos en el hospital, estaba tan tranquilo y una voz termino con tal serenidad que poseía el nosocomio-

—Tsunade OBA-CHAN —una peculiar voz llamaba a la godaime- — ¡creo que ya me siento bien, Así que déjame ir! —

Tsunade-sama salió furiosa de una habitación, echando rayos y centellas Sasuke-kun y yo solo los mirábamos confundidos—

— Narut ya deja de quejarte, te quedaras aquí un día mas así que deja dormir a los que si quieten recuperarse — grito como algo típico de ella — ¿eh? —Nos miro por unos segundos — ¿y ustedes a que vienen? —

— Hinata no se siente bien, y creo que debe revisarla —dijo Sasuke-kun con algo de nerviosismo, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso ni cuando me propuso matrimonio y pensé que lo estaría—

— Uchiha…y no puedes esperar hasta mañana — Sasuke negó — hmm regresa mañana — Sasuke volvió a negar haciendo crecer una venita en el rostro de nuestra hokage—

— No se tardara mas de cinco minutos — Sasuke-kun me tomo de la mano dirigiéndome a la primera habitación que encontró—

— ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? — pregunto—

— Pues yo creo saber lo que sucede, solo quiero confírmalo — Tsunade asintió irritada y entro a la habitación conmigo—

**..**

— Maldito mocoso — susurro mientras me indicaba que me recostara; Asentí y tome lugar—

— am y etto… q-que ¿piensa hacer? —pregunte bastante nerviosa-

— Antes que nada, ¿Cómo te sientes? —

— Bien, aunque eh estado muy mareada este ultimo mes, no veo el porque…quizás algo me ah hecho daño, también creo que eh engordado un poquito —

La rubia asintió y siguió mirándome de pies a cabeza—

— Y dime has tenido, am no lo se…hipersensibilidad en los pezones, mareos, vómitos matutinos, somnolencia, alteración en la percepción de olores, y deseos intensos de ciertos tipos de alimentos — claro que si, bueno la mayoría —

— La mayoría –dije—

— ¿Te has retrasado en tu periodo? –Asentí un poco nerviosa — ¿Cuánto?

— un mes y medio ¿estoy enferma? — pregunte ahora bastante asustada, que me diría, ¡¿Qué era lo que me sucedía?! —

— Pues como aun es muy poco tiempo y con un examen físico no estaría al 100% segura si es cierto o no…así que te sacare algo de sangre para hacer unas pruebas y te diré en seis días, que es lo que sucede —

— E-esta bien — respondí con un leve tartamudeo—

Sonrió —ya te puedes ir—

**..**

Los siguiente días pasaron _"normal"_ seguía teniendo los síntomas que Tsunade-sama había dicho… ¿Qué sucedía?, que acaso yo era tan inocente como para no darme cuenta.

Al sexto día como Tsunade-sama me había dicho asistí a una consulta matutina, ya quería saber que era lo que me sucedía, llegue puntual al hospital y salude a cada persona que conocía incluyendo a Sakura-chan con quien meses atrás había tenido una serie de problemas debido a mi matrimonio con Sasuke-kun —

— Tsunade-sama te espera en la habitación continua —me dijo Sakura-chan, para después despedirse de mí—

Camine hasta dicha habitación en donde Tsunade-sama me esperaba sonriente junto a Sasuke-kun… _"Que no se suponía que el estaba en una misión de alto rango_" los mire confundida

—Hasta que llegas Hinata y por cierto aquí están tus resultados —me dijo sonriente, algo que realmente me estaba aterrando—

— Ahm gracias — dije aun que nerviosismo —…y-y s-Sasuke-kun ¿no estabas en una misión?" –pregunte, el no me miro y tan solo susurro algo, que no percibí a escuchar—

—Yo pues…— volvió a decir, se notaba bastante confundido y sorprendido—

— A partir de hoy esta en una misión y creo que la mas importante de su vida —interrumpió Tsunade-sama —

— ¿Eh? No entiendo nada — respondí un tanto irritada—

— ¡Abre el sobre niña! — Y así lo hice, leí con cuidado para no perder detalle de lo que decía…palidecí, no podía creerlo…simplemente mi mente se nublo en ese momento—

— E-e-estoy e-embarazada — Mi cerebro proceso aquella información, mi corazón palpito como si deseara salir por mi boca, una sonrisa se asomo por mi rostro, me sentía la mujer mas dichosa de todo el mundo, yo Hinata Uchiha seria madre, _madre, madre, madre_; aquella palabra llenaba alma, seria madre del Hijo o Hija de Sasuke-kun y eso era algo que siempre había deseado desde que supe que compartiría el resto de mi vida a su lado—

— Debieron estar a día siguiente que los procesaron pero necesitábamos estar al cien por ciento seguros que realmente lo estabas así que con siete días, que ni las mas remota duda te quepa — sonrió—

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun? — lo veía pálido, acaso el recibiría la noticia antes…supongo que si, ¿pero porque no decía nada?, ¿acaso no estaba feliz? No era la reacción que esperaba de el —

— ¿eh? —Parecía estar en su mundo —vamos a casa —me dijo mientras se adelantaba —

— N-nos vemos Tsunade-sama — me despedí y camine a lado de Sasuke-kun, a lo largo de trayecto ninguno dijo nada, llegamos a nuestra casa y Sasuke-kun subió inmediatamente a la habitación aun sin dirigirme la palabra…me senté por un momento en el sofá del living-

Cerré los ojos unos minutos tratando de pensar y en mi mente solo había preguntas, _¿Estará molesto conmigo?, ¿estará decepcionado de mi?, ¿Por qué no esta feliz? _Unos paso me sacaron de mis pensamientos, abrió los ojos lentamente y ahí estaba el, parado frente a mi con la mirada hacia abajo —

— Lo siento —lo escuche decir —

— ¿porque? — pregunte con curiosidad. Sin levantarme de mi lugar extendí mi mano para que el la tomara — dime algo —Le hable con tranquilidad a pesar de mi preocupación ante su reacción —

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Me tomo de la mano sin mirarme todavía, mantenía su mirada fija hacia el suelo—

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? — con mi mano levante su rostro encontrándome con aquellos ojos color azabache que tanto me encantaban —

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes tu? — Me dijo sin quitar la vista de mí —

— Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y nadie podría arruinar la felicidad que siento, yo comencé a ser feliz desde q-que te conocí Sasuke-kun y ahora que seré la madre de tu hijo o hija soy más feliz que nunca…s-solo quisiera poder compartir esta dicha contigo. Y ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —volví a preguntar —

—Lo…lo que siento…no se podría describir con mil palabras — Sonrió mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, mi corazón latía muy rápido, mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas que caían a cada segundo y rodaban por mi mejillas —

Quizá la respuesta me hizo feliz…pero en lo mas profundo de mi alma; _aquella respuesta me entristeció _— Sasuke no era una persona que demostrara tanto….pero al menos en esta ocasión deseaba que lo hiciera—

— S-Sasuke-kun — me acerque a su odio y susurre lentamente — t-te amo —

— Yo igual te amo…Ni pensar que estaremos ocho meses sin sexo…me volveré loco" — dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado quizá para hacerme enojar —

— Que bueno eres para arruinar los buenos momentos — Suspire—

— Y ¿ahora que? — miro a su alrededor como si buscara algo—

— Solo espero ser una buena madre… —sonrió mientras acariciabas mi vientre—

— Pues algo me dijo mi madre hace mucho años… _"nadie nace sabiendo ser padre y no hay una escuela para ello"_ supongo que encontraremos alguna forma para ser buenos padres…por cierto, yo no pienso cambiar pañales —

— eso será lo primero que harás, tenlo por seguro Sasuke Uchiha —

**..**

No puedo respirar el cuerpo me duele y ¡siento que muero!…escucho las voces de varias personas, dicen que soy fuerte y que lo lograre _"¡con fuerza Hinata!" _me grita Tsunade-sama, claro como ella no lo esta haciendo se le hace fácil decirlo, alguien aprieta mi mano giro mi rostro y ahí esta el, mi querido esposo aquel que siempre ah estado ahí cuando mas lo necesite, aquel que me ah apoyado desde que lo conocí, mi querido Sasuke-kun…¡QUIERO MORIR! ... a-algo s-sale de mi…a-algo me esta matando de dolor…y un pequeño chillido invade la habitación —

— Es hermoso —–escucho las voces de varias enfermeras presentes—

— ¡Felicidades Hinata!, felicidades Uchiha —sonrió Tsunade-sama mientras colocaba al bebé sobre mi pecho—

— ¿E-es m-mío? — Estaba algo aturdida aun, Sasuke-kun beso la punta de mis labios mientras su mano quitaba algunos cabellos de mi frente —

— Por supuesto —Me dedico una de esas sonrisas que me volvían loca—

— ¡Es un hermoso niño! —Grito una de las enfermeras— Enhorabuena Sasuke-San, Hinata-San — Sasuke asintió—

— Gracias — agradecí —

— Sera mejor que te llevemos a piso para que descanses Hinata — dijo Tsunade-sama —

**..**

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunto Sasuke-kun mientras cargaba al bebé, lo miraba de una manera tan tierna, acaricia su cabecita con suavidad para no lastimarlo, admirando a lo que el llamo _su logro mas importante_—

— Cuidado no v-vayas a tirarlo — dije un tanto nerviosa de una hermosa sensación que crecía dentro de mi —

— No sucede nada… ¿Cómo te sientes? —volvió preguntarme —

— ¿Cómo te sientes tu? —

— Ya te lo dije hace un tiempo, lo que ciento no se puede explicar con mil palabras —

— Esta bien…si no me quieres decir esta bien — baje la mirada, para que el no notara la tristeza de mis ojos —

Se acerco a mí y levanto mi rostro —

— Me siento mas que feliz….no lo se, no lo puedo explicar ya te lo dije — _feliz…el era feliz; esa era la palabra que deseaba escuchar_—

— Eso era lo que quería que respondieras — lo mire un momento, era un vista hermosa, en mi vida jamás imagine poder ver tal imagen — sabes algo —alzaste la mirada —me siento muy feliz de poder darte de nuevo una familia, me siento muy feliz de poder compartir este momento contigo…me siento la mujer mas dichosa del mundo al tenerte junto a mi y poder iniciar una nueva etapa contigo, sonara muy tonto pero yo lo creo así—

— Gracias…-giraste tu rostro para seguir viendo el atardecer que caía sobre Konoha- yo lo creo de la misma forma. —

— Sasuke-kun…esto es una hermosa experiencia — sonreí—

— Si...tengamos otro para el próximo año... ¿invierno? —

— No pierdes el tiempo... ¿te gustaría uno en cada estación? —

El sonrió y asintió —

— Era una broma.... —

Al parecer Uchiha Sasuke hablaba en serio...y como hace meses me dijo una persona —_"Los Uchiha siempre vamos en serio"__—_creo que Itachi-san decía la verdad...

**..**

Estoy segura que la experiencia de ser madre es lo mas hermoso que puede haber en este mundo… y seguro yo repetiré de nuevo

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están tomodachis? Espero que muy bien pues aquí dejando un _one-shot_ para este día de las madrecitas, pues jaja se me ocurrió cuando le pregunte a mi mamá; **¿**Qué se siente la noticia de ser madre**?**, y pues de ahí toda la onda una mega historia y pues de ahí salió todo este _one-shot_, espero les guste y feliz día a todas las mamás que nos soportan día con día pues me voy.

_¿__**R**__eviews?_


End file.
